Electronic devices integrated in a tire can provide functions such as identification and tracking during manufacture, distribution, and use of a tire. Such devices can also function to monitor physical parameters such as pressure and temperature during use of the tire. Tire identification and monitoring devices may be passive or active depending on design and desired functions.
One type of known tire identification (or tracking) device stores a unique identification number that may be read by a remote device that obtains the information from the tire identification device. Tire manufacturers may wish to incorporate a tire identification device into each tire manufactured so that the tire may be tracked during the manufacturing process and during subsequent use on vehicles.
Tire monitoring devices may be configured to read operating conditions of the tire and transmit the information from the tire to an outside reader. Such devices may be useful to trigger alarms when certain operating conditions are met (e.g., the pressure of the tire is too low). These monitoring devices may also be configured to store the information for later retrieval.
Given the wide variety of available identification and monitoring devices, a wide variety of mounting configurations also exist for these devices. Exemplary known mounting configurations include incorporating the monitoring device into a tire sidewall, incorporating the monitoring device into the bead filler, attaching the device with a patch or adhesive to the tire sidewall, attaching the device directly to the innerliner with a patch or an adhesive, connecting the device to the rim that supports the tire, and mounting the device to the valve stem of the wheel.